Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis der Gründer
by specail-human
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie alle anderen Schüler müssen das letzte Schuljahr wiederholen. Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, aber eine neue Gefahr droht und Harry erlebt mit seinen Freunden ein weiteres spannendes Jahr in Hogwarts.


Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie alle anderen Schüler müssen das Letzte schuljahr wiederholen, denn die schwarze Magie die letztes Jahr durch die Todesser gelehrt wurde, entsprach nicht dem Lehrplan und so kommt harry zu seinem 7. und letzten schuljahr, mit neuen geheimnissen rund um die schule. Der Krieg ist gewonnen, aber das Leben geht weiter.

Harry Potter

und das Vermächtnis der Gründer

1.

Magie ist Macht

Die Zigarette war schon fast herunter gebrannt, doch der Mann, eingehüllt in einer Wolke aus Rauch schien jeden einzelne Zug des wabernden, übel riechenden Dunstes zu genießen. Bonfatius hatte nie verstanden, warum die Muggel diese Dinger rauchten. Natürlich rauchten auch einige seiner Kollegen im Ministerium, aber nicht diese stinkenden, kleinen Feuerstäbe. Im Ministerium benutzten sie immer ihre Pfeifen und rauchten diese widerlichen Alihotsi-Blätter und den Gestank bekam man nur noch mit Mrs Skowers magischem Allzweckreiniger aus der Kleidung. Im Grunde waren diese kleinen Leuchtstifte der Muggel genauso schlimm, aber er erinnerte sich an diesen Sommer, als er mit Maggie die Winkelgasse besuchte, und bei Zonkos Scherzartikelladen unter all dem andern Kram eine Pfeife gesehen hatte, deren Rauch beinahe jede Form annahm, die der Zauberer gerade im Sinn hatte. Darunter war ein Schild gestanden, welches davor warnte, dass wirklich alles, was der Benutzer gerade dachte, von der Pfeife projiziert würde, und der vorherige Besitzer, nach einem Peinlichem Zwischenfall mit einer leicht bekleideten Hexe, diesen Artikel nun so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte. Darüber hatten Bonfatius und Maggie ziemlich lachen müssen, wie über vieles andere auch in der Winkelgasse. Es war Maggies erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie mussten allerhand Bücher, Kessel und Umhänge kaufen. Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter wieder keine Zeit und so musste Bonfatius sein halbes Verlies in Gringotts leeren, bei all den Dingen die Maggie brauchte.

Bonfatius schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ein großes Problem seit seiner Kindheit und auch der Grund warum er beinahe durch seine UTZs gerasselt wäre, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzetrieren. Er war nie ein guter Zauberer gewesen. Professor McGonagall teilte ihm sogar einmal mit, nach einem besonders üblen Verwandlungsversuch, bei dem er einen Leguan in eine leere Flache verwandeln sollte, und ihn statt dessen zum explodieren brachte, wobei die einzelnen Fetzen wie schwerelos in der Luft herumgesegelt waren, dass sie noch nie einen untalentierteren Zauberer als ihn gesehen hatte, was eigentlich auch schon die höchste Auszeichnen war, die er an dieser Schule erhalten hatte. Um so besser war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm zu seinem, wenn auch knappen, Abschluss mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Unglauben im Gesicht gratulierte. Das war einer seiner besten Tage gewesen an die er sich erinnern konnte, und während er so darüber nachdachte, kam Bewegung in den Muggel mit der Zigarette.

Der Muggel ging um Bonfatius, mit seinem etwas schmuddelig wirkenden Umhang, herum, immer darauf bedacht, keine Körperkontakt mit ihm zu haben. Dann lehnte er sich gegen den Tisch, genau vor Bonfatius Nase und räusperte sich. Bonfatius schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und verfluchte seine Unkonzentriertheit. „Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte der Mann. „Nun, ich sagte es ihnen bereits," begann er, „Mein Name ist Bonfatius … Bonfatius Gavenger."

Doch der Muggel schrie „Ja, und ich sagte ihnen bereits ..." er sammelte sich und versuchte es erneut, „Und ich sagte ihnen bereits, dass in unsere Datenbank kein Bonfatius Gavenger existiert." Der Mann, Bonfatius nannte ihn Smoki, schaltete erneut den Videorekorder ein uns spulte zu der Stelle vor, an der Bonfatius durchs Bild schritt. „Das!" Smoki tippte auf den Bildschirm, „Wurde gestern Nacht um 01:08 Morgens in der U-Bahn Station von unseren Überwachungskameras aufgenommen. Keine gute Idee so spät alleine durch die Stadt zu laufen, nicht wahr?" fragte der Mann und mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick fügte er hinzu, „Es sei denn man hat nichts zu befürchten." Smoki startete das Video, „Wo kamen sie her?" fragte er in barschem Tonfall, während Bonfatios sein Ebenbild durch den Flimmerkasten spazieren sah. „Von der Arbeit, wie schon gesagt." antwortete er, während Schweiß ihm langsam den Rücken hinunter kroch.

„Wo arbeiten sie denn?" fragte Smokie argwöhnisch.

„Ich Arbeite … im Ministerim." antwortete er.

„Und was machen sie da?" hakte der Muggel nach.

„Ich? Also ich ähm... arbeite mit ... Dingen, wissen sie? Diese kleinen Dinger … Zeugs halt, sie verstehen schon, oder?" fragte Bonfatius mit einem hoffnungsvollem lächeln.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Oh." Bonfatius fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler in seiner Haut während Smoki die Augen zusammen kniff und fragte, „Wie heißt unser Primierminister?" Bonfatius atmete aus, erleichtert, endlich eine Frage ordentlich beantworten zu können. „Im Moment ist es noch Scrimgeour, aber wir werden ja sehen wie lange das noch hält, in Anbetracht dessen, dass ..." Bonfatius brach jä ab. Im war gerade ein Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten eingefallen. Wurde in diesem Artikel nicht auch ein treffen zwischen dem Zaubereiminister und dem Muggel Minister erwähnt? Ja, Bonfatius war sich mit einem mal ziemlich sicher, das er etwas von einem Muggel Minister gelesen hatte. Er unterbrach seine Gedanken als er das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Muggels sah, der wortlos einen Knopf an dem Apparat drückte, wodurch das Bild weiter lief und man nun eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen Muggel auf Bonfatius zusteuern sah.

Er musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen was passierte, denn er erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Nacht.

Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag im Ministerium gewesen. Die Todesser waren bereits unkontrollierbar und seine Abteilung versuchte nur noch den Schaden zu begrenzen. Schon seit Wochen war es sicherer geworden, den Besuchereingang zu benutzen als mit Flohpulver zu reisen, denn das Ministerium war schon durch die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords infiltriert worden und man konnte bei Flohpulver nie sicher sagen, ob man als nächstes im Ministerium oder dem staubigen Kamin eines Todessers landen würde. Da er nie gut in der Schule war, hatte er auch nie gelernt zu apparieren. Der einzige Versuch endete im Krankenflügel der Schule mit einem Bein auf der Brust, während im Professor Sprout, seine Hauslehrerin, mitteilte, er solle sich lieber an Flohpulver und Besen halten und ihn für die restlichen Apparierstunden befreite. Also war im nur der Besuchereingang geblieben und den nutzte er nun auch schon seit einigen Tagen ohne Probleme. Doch an diesem Tag war ein verheerender Anschlag auf eine Muggelfamilie verübt worden und seine Aufgabe war es zusammen mit einigen anderen Zauberern die Unordnug und Spuren von Zauberei zu beseitigen. Beinahe alle Todesser waren auch Muggelhasser und jetzt, da niemand sie mehr aufzuhalten vermochte, griffen sie wahllos Muggel auf der ganzen Welt an. Das Zaubereiministerium war vollkommen überlastet und konzetrierte sich nur noch auf größere Unfälle, wie in diesem Fall. Bonfatius selbts mochte die Muggel, deshalb hatte er sich damals auch als Vergissmich beworben, doch miserable Noten und mangelnde Fähigkeiten führten dazu das er lediglich ein Cleaner wurde. Er fand es ungemein interessant, wie die Muggel mit ihren kleinen Erfindungen das Fehlen von Magie auszugleichen versuchten. Das tollste was er bisher gesehen hatte, war ein riesiger Schwarzer Kasten mit dem Namen Samsung gewesen, der, als einer seiner Kollegen aus versehen dagegen stieß, plötzlich anging und ein riesiges bewegtes, und sogar farbiges Bild mit Ton zeigte. An jenem Tag in der U-Bahn, hatte er sechs cleaner Jobs und mehrere Überstunden hinter sich. Er war auf seinem Weg nach Hause. Es war bereits sehr spät und er durchquerte gerade die U-Bahn Station, als eine Gruppe jugendlicher Muggel zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Jahren auf ihn zukam. Sie grölten und lachten, und schubsten sich gegenseitig aus dem weg, während sie auf ihn zukamen. Als sie schon fast bei ihm waren, wurden sie ruhiger und als Bonfatius versuchte, schnell an ihnen vorbei zu schlüpfen, schoss wie aus dem nichts eine Faust aus dem Gedränge und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Bonfatius stürzte und hielt sich die pochende Wange, während einer der größeren Jungs aus der Reihe seiner Kumpel trat und unter dem johlen seiner Freunde langsam auf ihn zu schritt. Er tastete hektisch in seiner Tasche herum, bis seine Finger den Zauberstab berührten. Bonfatius packte ihn entschlossen mit seiner Hand während er sich mit der anderen aufstützte und richtete ihn auf den bulligen Muggel. Dieser war erst kurz erschrocken stehen geblieben, als Bonfatius in seinen Taschen wühlte, aber als er den Stock sah, den der am Boden liegende Mann zückte, grinste er wieder und höhnte „Ha, was willst du mit diesem lächerlichen Ast alter Mann?" und mit blick auf seine Freunde fügte er hinzu, „Ist das dein Zauberstab?" Die Gruppe brüllte vor lachen und Bonfatius hob eine Augenbraue. „Gar nicht schlecht." und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs rief er „_Stupor!_" Ein roter Lichtblitz knallte aus der Spitze hervor und traf den immer noch lächelnden Jungen auf der Brust. Er wurde zurückgestoßen und taumelte in die Arme seiner Freunde, die mitten in ihrem Gelächter stockten und nun bestürzt ihren Anführer anstarrten. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann, als die anderen noch versuchten zu begreifen was gerade geschehen war, wand sich einer der Jungen, er sah aus als wäre er mit Abstand der jüngste, auf dem Absatz um und stürmte durch einen der Ausgänge ins freie. Nach kurzem zögern, wäred dem sie wohl überlegten ob sie nun doch noch versuchen sollten, die Sache aufzuklären, siegte schließlich ihr Überlebensinstinkt und sie folgten dem Ausreißer durch den Ausgang, in ihrer Mitte denn immer noch angeschlagenen Kerl, den Bonfatius verflucht hatte, und der nun irgendetwas von Blumenbeeten erzählte.

Es war ihm nicht einmal gelungen, diesen Muggel auszuknocken. In Zukunft sollte er wieder ein paar Übungsstunden nehmen, sonst wäre er gegen Todesser völlig aufgeschmissen.

Während Bonfatius über die Ereignisse dieser Nacht nachdachte, schaltete Smoki den Apparaten aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Bonfatius. „Könnten sie mir bitte erklären," und bei dem Wort bitter zitterte die Stimme des Mannes der Art, dass Bonfatius überrascht aufblickte, „was in dieser U-Bahnstation zwischen ihnen und diesem Jungen passiert ist?" und mit einem Blick den Bonfatius nicht einzuordnen vermochte fügte er hinzu „Oder besser noch. Erzählen sie mir, was genau sie mit ihm angestellt haben!" Bonfatius rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum während er zu einer Antwort ansetzte „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen." meinte er, während er hilflos mit seinen Armen ruderte, „Und selbst wenn ich könnte, sie würden mir eh nicht glauben."

Das Bild begann zu verschwimmen und Professor McGonagall spürte wie sie wieder in das Schulleiterbüro zurückkehrte. Die Oberfläche des Denkariums glättete sich, während sie sich zu den versammelten umdrehte. Aberforth Dubledore, Professor Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt, der jüngst zum Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde, und der unglücklich dreinschauende Bonfatius Gavenger warteten gespannt auf ihr Urteil. Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und ihr Mund wurde zu einer kaum noch erkennbaren Linie. „Ich denke," erhob sie schließlich mit angespannter Stimme, „das wird ein weiteres ereignisreiches Jahr."


End file.
